Buttercup (Toy Story)
'Buttercup '''is a character in the 2010 oscar winning Disney Pixar movie, Toy Story 3. He is one of Bonnie Anderson's toys. He is a unicorn and played by Jeff Garlin. Although his feminine appearance would suggest that he is female, Buttercup is actually a male unicorn. Physical Appearance Buttercup is a white unicorn with a golden horn, mane, tail, hooves, and two pink hearts on his nostrils. and has a sore throat Personality Toy Story 3 Buttercup first appears in Bonnie's room when he meets Woody at the table, with Mr. Pricklepants and Trixie. Later that night, when Woody says he has to go home to Andy's house, Buttercup notices Andy's name on his boot and says "Who Ydna?". When Woody learns that Andy's house is around the corner, Buttercup and the other are surprised when he says that Bonnie found him at Sunnyside Daycare. They then, along with Chuckles The Clown, tell the cowboy about the turth about Sunnyside and how evil Lots-O' Huggin' Bear. Despite their warnings, Woody returns to sunnyside to rescue his imprisoned friends. At the end of the movie, When Andy give Bonnie his toys, Buttercup is seen giving Buzz Lightyear a ride Buttercup is seen meeting Bullseye. In the end credits, he is shown becoming close friends with Hamm, as the two are seen standing side-by-side when Woody reads his friends a message from Sunnyside Daycare written by Ken, when they watch an Alien and Mr. Pricklepants perform their rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and when they enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble. Toy Story 4 Buttercup will return in Toy Story 4. On A quest to find bo peep and his gruff voice will go away Toy Story Toons Hawaiian Vacation In the first Toy Story Toons episode Hawaiian Vacation, Buttercup can be notably seen playing poker with a few of the other toys, which he asks Mr. Potato Head if he's in, but he and Mrs. Potato Head say they are gonna have a fun week together, but Mr. Potato Head takes off one of his eyes and arms to play poker with them. Buttercup is also seen when Barbie and Ken go horseback riding. Ken jumps on Buttercup and tells him to go, but Buttercup replies by saying "Okay, get off me".﻿ At the end, when Barbie and Ken went outside for their first kiss, Buttercup says the temperature in the snow has got to be a bazillion degrees below. So far, this is the only ''Toy Story Toons episode to have Buttercup speaking. Small Fry Buttercup appears with the rest of the toys in the second short Small Fry, although in this short, he, along with some of the other toys, doesn't talk. Partysaurus Rex Buttercup appears in third short Partysaurus Rex, with the other toys when Mrs. Potato Head was making a large bubble, but Rex accidentally pops it. Again, Buttercup, along with some of the other toys, doesn't speak in this short. Gallery Trivia Category:Toy Story characters